Minnie In Wonderland
by Comicgeek98
Summary: This is my interpretation of Alice in Wonderland with the Mickey Mouse gang! HAHA! I think this is the first one! I haven't read any others. I was inspired by the movie I was watching in Tennessee yesterday. Enjoy and COMMENT, please, I'm begging!


**The song Ortensia is singing is 'Long Time Traveler' by Wailin' Jennys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be the only one for a while. SO sorry! Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a happy New Year! -Ry**

* * *

A white female mouse in a blue, knee length dress with a peter pan collar and short sleeves is the last person to be thought a hero. At only the age of fifteen as well. Her name is Minnie, though her older brothers call her Little Alice. Sometimes when people ask for her name, she accidentally says Alice! But I am going to tell you the story of when she went down a rabbit hole you all know well.

* * *

Minnie held her school books close to her chest as she walked up to her favorite tree. This tree has been shading her since she was five. Minnie finds peace here to read and study rather than at home with her rough brothers. They can be nice but, they were still boys. Minnie sighed peacefully as she sat on the soft green grass. She opened her Alice in Wonderland book and continued reading from where she had left off. She was at the part where Alice is drinking the 'drink me' bottles. Minnie could read for hours, but her reading session would have to be cut short today. She heard something behind her, like someone sitting down. She slowly looked around the tree, but no one was there! A white rabbit wearing a blue and purple Paisley vest dashed behind the tree.

"That can't be right," Minnie mumbled.

Minnie set her book down and looked behind the tree. A very large rabbit hole was now on the ground.

"How very odd," Minnie thought.

She stood up and cautiously looked down the hole. Different pieces of furniture stuck out of the dirt sides of the hole. Minnie thought this hole looked like the one described in her book. She shook her head and turned to get her book, but it wasn't there! The rabbit with the vest held her book in his paws. Minnie started to reach for the book, but the rabbit darted into the hole with her book still in his paws. Minnie stomped her foot then went after the rabbit. She climbed down the hole, but it started to get wider! She slipped and started free falling. Minnie gasped and held down her skirt as she fell. The hole seemed endless! Minnie looked around for something to grab one to stop herself, but she wasn't going to grab a piece of furniture that could fall on her. Light began to shine at the end of the hole. Minnie squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the hit. She didn't feel the hit, but someone catching her. Minnie still didn't open her eyes. The person who caught her set her on her feet. Minnie slowly opened her eyes. An orange male mouse wearing a brown coat, black pants, and a polka dot scarf tied as a bow around his neck, but the biggest thing he wore was a top hat. It had a peacock feather, long pins, and a card stuffed behind a pink ribbon. Minnie noticed her book on the ground and picked it up.

"Little Alice?" he whispered.

Minnie furrowed her brow, "Do I know you sir?"

His bright green eyes shimmered.

"You should," he said. "You and I are promised to each other."

"What?" Minnie asked backing away from him.

He nodded, "When you were much smaller, you said when I saw you again you could be mine."

"Well I was smaller, a child! I didn't know what I was talking about," Minnie explained.

"Do you remember my name?" he asked. "It's not in the text of your book, but in your own words."

Minnie opened her book and found his chapter. Sure enough, in child's handwriting, the name 'Mickey' was written next to 'Mad Hatter'.

"I... I do remember you,"she whispered.

Mickey smiled and held his hand out to her. She shook her head and threw her arms around him. He held her close and kissed her forehead. Minnie's mind was flooded with the memories she had with Mickey. Minnie was five when she first came to Wonderland, Mickey was ten. He showed her Wonderland and those who lived there. Those people were a blur to her now. She had always wondered why her brothers called her Little Alice, now she knows why. When she was five, she must have told the story of her adventure to her brothers. Minnie stepped back.

"I thought Wonderland was just a dream," she said.

Mickey shook his head, "I wish it was. The Queen of Hearts has taken over. She got rid of her sane husband."

Minnie looked around her. Wonderland had a dark quality about it, maybe it was the cloudy sky. Minnie's gaze was brought back to Mickey.

"What has she done?" she asked.

Mickey shuddered, "She slaves people to be her entertainment. Some people are allowed to leave, others are stamped with a heart on their foreheads. That is the Queen's way of saying you are now her property."

Minnie looked around as if to see the Queen lurking behind her. She didn't see the Queen's spy though hiding in the tall grass. He had a red heart eye patch on one of his eyes. Mickey saw him.

"Oswald you snoop, come out and say hello to me!" he called.

Oswald narrowed his gaze at Mickey. Mickey grinned deviously at him. Oswald ran off to the Queen's castle to tell her of Alice's return. Mickey grabbed Minnie's hand and started walking away hastily.

"Mickey? What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting you away from here, you've been found," he explained.

* * *

****Oswald continued to run. His Queen would be so pleased with his wonderful work. He burst into the Heart Castle and ran to the throne room. There she sat, Peg. She sat on her throne with her red and white heart dress spilling over the throne. She watched with her red eyes as Oswald ran to her and knelt before her.

Panting he said, "Alice is back. She is with the Mad Hatter."

At first, Peg acted like she hadn't heard him. Oswald looked up at her. She stood up and walked down to him. She bent down and placed her hands on her knees.

"Describe her to me," she said softly.

Oswald swallowed nervously, "She is a white mouse, young to. She wears a blue dress with a collar and she has hair that is pulled back in a ponytail. Also! She has brown eyes."

Peg stood up and took a deep breath. "Alright then. Well done Oswald. Guards!"

Oswald winced when she screamed. The Card Guards stormed into the room. Red ones, the strongest and swiftest.

"I need you to get Alice and bring her to me alive," Peg said darkly.

The Guards saluted then stormed out of the throne room. Peg looked down at Oswald.

"Keep up this good work and you might get your wife back," she said slyly walking back to her throne.

Oswald's eyes widened Peg hopefully, "Truly?"

Peg nodded, "Now get out and make sure my guards don't kill Alice."

Oswald stood up, bowed low, then walked out of the throne room. He shut the large doors behind him. Oswald didn't follow the guards immediately. He knew the Mad Hatter had taken Alice somewhere safer than in the gardens. No, Oswald went down to the dungeons, where his wife was. A heavenly sound hit Oswald's long ears.

_"These fleeting charms of earth farewell, your springs of joy are dry. My soul now seeks another home, a brighter world on high!"_

Oswald went to the only cell in the dungeon and stood in front of it, listening to her singing. He missed the mornings waking up to her singing. The singing stopped when he was spotted. Ortensia walked up to him and slipped her hand through the bars. He smiled and took it in his own.

"The Queen said if I keep up my good work she might let you go," he whispered.

Ortensia laughed, "That's wonderful."

"I know," Oswald said. "How are you feeling?"

Ortensia laid her hand on her swollen stomach, "They haven't been too terrible."

Oswald kissed his fingers then touched her lips, "I'm going to get Alice then demand you be let free."

Ortensia kissed his fingers, "Be careful. I've heard guards say she is a demon in disguise."

"Don't listen to those walking paper pieces," Oswald laughed. "They think they know what they're talking about."

Ortensia smiled, "Go get my ticket out of here."

Oswald nodded then reluctantly left. He placed his hand on his sword and walked out of the castle and to a hidden area only few know about.

* * *

The White Queen was sipping on her morning tea, when she felt the world around her change a bit. She looked at her dead daisy on her windowsill. It slowly raised up and bloomed just a bit. She gasped and set her tea down. Daisy pulled her dress up and ran to her work room.


End file.
